


Warming Up to the Idea

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Harry huddle together and discuss how and when they should share their big news with their son.





	Warming Up to the Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Huddling for Warmth

Hermione turned onto her side. “Harry, come to bed already! I’m cold.”

Harry shut the door to the ensuite bathroom. He ruffled his hair. “I can turn on the space heater.”

“Why? When you can just come to bed.”

Harry shook his head. He lifted the covers and slid in beside her. Dropping the blanket over them, he rested his arm around her waist. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I’m taking James to my parent's house before heading to the office. There’s some paperwork I need to finish.”

He nodded.

Hermione nestled further into his form and tucked her head under his chin. “Have you thought about how we’re going to tell James?”

She felt him hum. “Well,” he began, “I figured we’ll tell him when he notices your belly getting huge.”

“You think that’s a good idea? You remember what happened with Teddy?” Hermione stuck her hands under Harry’s shirt, placing them on his back, trying to her best to leech off his warmth.

Harry shivered slightly. “Goodness, woman. Why are you so cold?”

She shrugged. “Anyway, do you remember?”

“Teddy was older than James is now.”

“He called me fat.”

“It was a reasonable assumption, Hermione.” He kissed the top of her head.

She whined. “I know but it’s not fair. I was making a baby.”

“A wonderful, beautiful baby.” He sighed. “How are we going to tell James?”

The silence between them was broken up by a small creek coming from the doorway.

“Mama, Papa.”

A small form appeared in the doorway.

Harry sat up. “What is it, James?”

Little James slipped into the room and closed the door. “I’m cold, Papa.”

Hermione separated herself from her husband. “Come to bed, James.” She waved him over. “There's room for you too.”

It took James a second to launch himself onto the bed and crawl toward his parents.

Harry settled the blanket over his son's form. He threaded his fingers through James’ unruly hair and watched as he nestled closer to Hermione, his small hands clutching her sleep shirt.

“Sleep now, James,” Hermione said softly.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's. Looking between James and Harry. She settled on Harry, a question hovering between them.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione shifted. “James?”

“Hm, Mama?”

“Would you like to have a new brother or sister?”

Hermione and Harry waited.

“Like Teddy?” James asked.

“Yes, but smaller. A baby,” Harry answered.

“Hm. No, thanks.” James buried himself further into Hermione's form.

Hermione blinked.

Harry held back a laugh. He shifted closer to his small family, wrapping an arm around them, huddling closer to keep in their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
